


It All Falls Down

by Feralious



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt, Missing Scene, Mizumono Spoilers, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralious/pseuds/Feralious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to leave without saying goodbye after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Falls Down

He doesn’t look at her.

She’s lying there, struggling to breathe, feeling her strength flow away with every drop of blood that leaves her body, and can barely make him out against the sky.

His outline is dark and towers over her, and even though she now knows what he’s capable of, _truly_ knows, has seen it with her own eyes, it isn’t menacing.

He’s not going to kill her.

He’s not checking to see how bad her wounds are, either.

She doesn’t know what hurts more.

He stands beside her, the rain thrumming down on her face, the water cold and relentless, never stopping. She can’t hear him; there’s only the sound of raindrops on the pavement, the white noise filling up her ears.

She wants him to look. Wants him to _care_. Wants him to at least _pretend_ seeing her like this hurts him. It would’ve been rude for him to just leave, like he’d said – but he was going to leave her now, without saying goodbye, after all.

She still takes notice of him moving, eventually; that’s when she knows, knows that it’s over. Whether she lives or dies – and oh, it hurts so bad, although her psychological pain is so much stronger than her physical injuries; she thinks she’s still in shock – Hannibal Lecter will be gone, as well as his innocence. He will be gone from her life, her future.

Not from her heart.

The footsteps distance themselves, and she can just, with an immense effort, turn her head to watch him walk away, her heart _aching_ with every contraction of it, the pain hot and intense and now her tears are mingling with the raindrops on her cheeks.

He’s shrugging on his coat, never once looking back. Never once turning around, not even when she murmurs his name, the sound so poisonous and yet still so sweet on her lips, accompanied by the taste of blood.

In the end, she really hadn’t meant anything to him, she thinks.

He disappears into the darkness, no longer illuminated by the street lights; and suddenly she’s tired, so tired – tired from the hurt and the fear and the feeling of being _broken_.

Her eyes close, all energy drained from her body, her face still turned in the direction he’s left. With every _thump_ of her heart she hears his voice, feels his hands on her, his arms around her, his body wrapping around hers.

_It’s all in Will’s head, Alana. He’s unstable. He believes I am the Chesapeake Ripper. He’s wrong. They’ll catch the Ripper. Everything will be fine._

She’s never going to see him again, she realizes, and the thought burns her insides, makes her wish for the pain to stop.

_What does walking away leave us._

With that last thought, that final echo of his voice she loses consciousness, the world around her coloring black.

This time they aren’t left with each other. He’s walked away, walked away from _her_ , and she’s alone, now; more alone than she’s ever been.

Everything stops. The sound of footsteps far away; of raindrops on the pavement, the world around her.

She can only hope for her heart to stop, too.


End file.
